1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus such as a printer which is connected via a two-way interface to an information equipment and an output method for use in said apparatus, and more particularly to an output apparatus for use in a field referred to as a multimedia, and an output method for use in said apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in the recording apparatuses typically called a printer, by receiving a video signal or recording signal, a recording unit within a recording apparatus forms or records the image information on the recording medium, based on the recording signal or video signal.
For example, a video printer can record on the recording medium in such a way as to get one frame of moving picture or still picture displayed on the display or television screen as a video signal into a printer main unit and converting the video signal into a recording signal. Also, an output printer such as a computer or an electronic calculator can record on the recording medium in such a way as to get the information from the computer or electronic calculator as a recording signal into a printer main unit.
However, the conventional recording apparatuses as above mentioned, aiming to output the image information created by themselves or precreated image information directly and accurately, had a problem that the linkage or combination of recording signal and audio signal or video signal might be delayed under the so-called multimedia environment where all the information is integrated.